Count Von Blukenporken
Count Von BlukenporkenEgon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "My Left Fang" (1990) (DVD ts. 14:25-14:26). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "The Count?"Blukenporken Ghosts (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "My Left Fang" (1990) (DVD ts. 16:13-16:19). Time Life Entertainment. Fritz says: "Since having the slime sucked from me by Count Von Blukenporken, I lost all my ghostly powers." was a vampire who became a ghost and started feeding on other ghosts' slime to become human again.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "My Left Fang" (1990) (DVD ts. 14:31-14:32). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "The ghost was a vampire?" History Count Von Blukenporken came up with a plan to absorb the life force of 21 ghosts. He would accumulate enough power to transmogrify and live again. Frau Shveinkiller (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "My Left Fang" (1990) (DVD ts. 08:26-08:29). Time Life Entertainment. Frau says: "I await your transmogrification, master."Count Von Blukenporken (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "My Left Fang" (1990) (DVD ts. 08:45-08:53). Time Life Entertainment. Count says: "With the life giving slime sucked from one more ghost. I will have the power to cross over the threshold from the spirit world and live once again." His actions caused most of Blukenporken's ghost to shrivel up and lose their powers. The Count's victims formed a support group in a secluded farmhouse. His actions also caused the local tourist economy to go into crisis prompting the people to hire the Ghostbusters to bring the ghosts back. The Ghostbusters arrived to Blukenporken, Germany and found out that he was the one that made the ghosts disappear after he drained Slimer. With 21 ghosts drained, the Count would live again at dawn.Count Von Blukenporken (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "My Left Fang" (1990) (DVD ts. 18:51-18:55). Time Life Entertainment. Count says: "At dawn's first light, I shall reign again!" To make matters worse, the Ghostbusters' equipment failed against him.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "My Left Fang" (1990) (DVD ts. 19:10-19:15). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "He's too powerful, all the ectoplasmic life force he's consumed has rendered our proton streams useless against him!" The Count met his end when the Ghostbusters used mirrors to emit ultraviolet rays from their Proton Packs through a chandelier.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "My Left Fang" (1990) (DVD ts. 19:34-19:38). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "We can create an illusion of the sun with mirrors."Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "My Left Fang" (1990) (DVD ts. 19:55-20:01). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Since vampires are afraid of sun but not other forms of sunlight, I deduce it must be the Sun's ultraviolet rays that can destroy them."Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "My Left Fang" (1990) (DVD ts. 20:04-20:07). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "I've altered your Proton Packs to emanate powerful ultraviolet rays from these mirrors." After he was destroyed, the slime he consumed was returned to the ghosts by transfusion. Personality The Count is focused on mainly draining ghosts of their slime to gain power. He is also very persistent as he stopped at nothing to consume Slimer's slime. Minions The Count is mainly served by bat-like creatures, two of which are named Destricon and Lucifus. However, he also is assisted by a woman named Frau Shveinkiller and a hunchback with bad eyesight named Boris. Classification With 20 ghosts absorbed, Egon Spengler believed him to be an ectoplasmic manifestation of Class 7 proportions.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "My Left Fang" (1990) (DVD ts. 13:19-13:21). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "He has the strength of 20 ghosts!"Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "My Left Fang" (1990) (DVD ts. 13:56-14:00). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "We encountered an ectoplasmic manifestation of Class 7 proportions, Frau Shveinkiller." Trivia *Similar to Ghash, Count von Blukenporken gets stronger by feeding on other ghosts. Appearances The Real Ghostbusters *"My Left Fang" References Gallery CountVonBlukenporten03.jpg|Painting CountVonBlukenporken06.jpg|Painting CountVonBlukenporken01.png|Count Von Blukenporken in shadow form CountVonBlukenporken10.jpg|Shadow form CountVonBlukenporken07.jpg CountVonBlukenporken08.jpg CountVonBlukenporken09.jpg CountVonBlukenporken11.jpg CountVonBlukenporken12.jpg CountVonBlukenporken13.jpg CountVonBlukenporten04.jpg|Close-up CountVonBlukenporken14.jpg|Hit with UV Rays CountVonBlukenporken15.jpg|Hit with UV Rays CountVonBlukenporten05.jpg|Destroyed with UV Rays Category:Ghosts Category:RGB Characters Category:Media Class 7